Slow It Down
by BLav527
Summary: Eli and Clare finally get to share a dance as Eli contemplates the stresses of school, the future, and their relationship.


AN's: This takes place after the dance in "Got Your Money." I really wanted to see Eli and Clare go together, so I wrote this little scene for them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or these characters. "Look After You" belongs to The Fray.

* * *

_If I don't say this now I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one I want to take  
Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate_

Eli stared at the poster for a moment before angling it slightly to the right.

_There_. He thought to himself. _Perfect._

The dance was long over. He had stayed behind to congratulate Adam and to help Fiona clean up…and to replace the posters.

More than just one had been defaced, all of them sporting the same offensive graffiti written in black marker. Eli shook his head as he propped them against the stage where Fiona had left the trash bags for him to take out. He'd have to say something to Simpson. It wasn't fair to Dave or Tristan…or the play for that matter.

More than that- it wasn't right.

"Looks like I missed quite the shindig."

Eli turned at the sound of Clare's voice. She was standing under one of the spotlights, her face and eyes alight as she smiled at him.

He couldn't help but smile back at her. His girlfriend was beautiful.

"It certainly missed you," he replied. "And so did I."

She walked over to him, sliding her arms around his neck and kissing him softly. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"I missed you, too," she murmured against his lips before snuggling deeper into his arms and laying her chin on his shoulder.

"Oh the posters look great!" She said when she saw the one he'd just hung behind them. She left his arms to take a closer look at the images of Dave and Tristan. "They're amazing, Eli," She said wistfully, turning to smile at him.

She caught sight of the poster on the ground, the one he'd removed.

"Oh…"

"Yeah…" Eli crossed his arms as he looked at the ruined poster.

There wasn't much more to say.

"Did Dave see these?" Clare asked. He could hear the concern in her voice as she turned back to him.

"Yeah he did…He didn't take it well at first," Eli replied, scratching the back of his head. "But, uh, I think Alli is…taking care of him."

He recalled his earlier advice to Dave and tried his best not to smirk.

"Oh…well that's good," Clare said, looking relieved.

Eli leaned against the stage, still smirking.

"How was your day at the newspaper?"

Clare smiled.

"Great! I'm learning so much. Still, I'm sorry I missed this…" she looked around the empty gym and then back at him. "I would have liked to dance with my boyfriend tonight."

Eli raised an eyebrow at her. "Really? I've seen you dance…" he laughed when she strode over and smacked his shoulder.

"I'm not _that_ bad!" She pouted. "Besides, I was thinking about a slow dance."

Eli smiled softly at her.

"I think I can handle that," he said, taking her hands in his and wrapping them around his neck. He pulled her close to him again.

They turned on the spot in silence. There was no music…just the sound of their breathing and their hearts beating. Eli pressed his cheek against Clare's, closing his eyes and breathing her in. This was the perfect way to end the night. With all the stress he'd felt the past few weeks with the play, NYU, and the rest of his schoolwork it was as if his world was spinning nonstop. And then Clare would come and slow it down…reminding him to just be.

He was worried about what would happen after he graduated. He was so in love with her. He was so happy with where their relationship was. He was afraid the time and the distance would change everything. He wanted to share everything with her…in every way possible.

He looked at the poster behind them, his thoughts drifting to Dave and the advice he'd given him. He held Clare tighter. He knew their time would come one day.

For now, slow was good for them.

_There now, steady love, so __few come and__ don't go__  
__Will you, won't you be the one I always know?__  
__When I'm losing my control, the city spins around__  
__You're the only one who knows, you slow it down_

* * *

AN's II: This song always makes me think of them. I hope you enjoyed! Please review!


End file.
